


Glory

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Estrangement, Gen, Workplace, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is surprised at the twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Glory"

Percy stared in surprise at the vicious letter he had received from the twins. He didn't understand why they were so upset with him. He had simply started his work at the ministry, as he had always planned, and was proceeding along right on schedule.

He had spoken to his Ministry mentor, who had advised him of the appropriate steps to take to ensure his future. The first had been to distance himself from rogue elements, such as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, which had unfortunately also required him to distance himself from his family a bit.

But he didn't know what had the twins so worked up. It wasn't as though he had changed his name and renounced them in the Prophet. It wasn't as though he didn't see his father at least once a week in departmental meetings. He was just creating a little distance between his name and Ronald's – inescapably linked with Potter these days.

He just wanted a little glory. Was that so wrong?


End file.
